Noble Gryffindors
by Aria-fic
Summary: Harry breaks off his relationship with Severus to marry another. Will they manage to find their way back to each other's arms?
1. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

**Noble Gryffindors**

****

**Warning: HP/SS slash! Post Hogwarts.**

**Rating: R**

****

**Chapter 1: Wedding Bells Are Ringing**

****

"So what was this, a goodbye fuck?" Severus hissed angrily, never prying his eyes away form his lover, who was hastily dressing himself in the dark.

It had been nearly two years since they'd entered their clandestine relationship. In fact, it had begun just after Potter graduated from Hogwarts. The arrogant young man had returned to school over the summer to seduce his old potions professor.

Severus did not jump into Harry's bed quickly. It had taken him several weeks to accept that the young man was sincere in his efforts followed by several more weeks for him to admit his own fascination and attraction towards the brat.

But over the past twenty months they'd eased into a satisfying, secure relationship that began with physical attraction and mutual curiosity but grew into a deep friendship, which was eventually followed by great intimacy and trust.

That is why Severus could not, for the life of him, comprehend what had caused Harry to inform him it was over.

If anything, he'd expected their relationship to deepen and possibly even become public knowledge, now that Harry had finally fulfilled the prophecy by disposing, once and for all, of the Dark Lord. They hadn't really spoken about it, but Severus was under the impression they would now be able to plan their future together.

Feeling rather vulnerable lying in bed naked, Severus slipped on his black satin pajama pants and walked out to the living room. He sauntered over to the liquor cabinet, poured himself a glass of cognac and sat in his favorite worn out black leather armchair. He massaged his temple as a strand of inky black hair dangled over his eye.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I never planned it this way. I…I don't want to hurt you" Harry stammered, standing at the doorway, still doing up the top buttons of his now wrinkled robe.

Severus raised his weary head, gazed at the young man, and replied, in a defeated tone:

"Why, Harry? What's changed?"

Harry winced visibly and made to move towards Severus, but his feet remained locked in their place. He wanted to run into Sev's arms and make the hurt go away, but he couldn't. There was no other choice. So with a loud sigh, the young wizard sat down in the armchair across the room, and explained:

"She lost Ron in the war."

"What's Hermione Granger got to do with this?" Severus spat, annoyance evident on his face.

Harry's expression became pensive and sad, as if he were recollecting past memories, which caused him endless sorrow and grief.

"She needs me now. I'm the only one left."

Severus shook his had, obviously not following Harry's logic.

"You're not making any sense."

Harry knew he was being ambiguous, but the idea of what he had to do was tearing him up inside. He knew explaining it to Severus would be as bad as stabbing the man in the back. And he loved the man. He loved him so much, he couldn't bear it.

But he was a Gryffindor. A good, honest, noble Gryffindor who stood by his friends in their hour of need, even if the price was his own happiness.

So Harry rose to his feet, gazed intently into his lover's eyes, and stated:

"I'm marrying Hermione, Sev.

"I'm so sorry."

The young man turned around and walked out the door, never looking back.

Had he turned around, he might have seen Severus Snape wearing an expression never seen before. The normally reserved, non-expressive, aloof wizard's eyes were wide with surprise, as his eyebrows arched upwards and his mouth formed an O shape. This display lasted a short moment before his features slumped to a hurt expression. This disappointed, betrayed look was not new to the potions master's face.

So Harry Potter is just another beautiful thing the brooding wizard was allowed to enjoy for a short while only. He will, no doubt, in the future cast it aside as yet another disappointment. Another illusion. Another joke of which he was the butt.

===============================================================

**_:Two Months Later_**

The Hogwarts staff members were seated in their usual seats at the head table, as the morning post arrived. Owls swooped down by every last professor, except for Ashby Leighton, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Identical envelopes were offered to Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Vector, Trelawney, Sprout, Flitwick, and Hagrid. The ornate Gryffindor red envelopes with lovely gold writing held within them lovely wedding invitations, which once opened, were accompanied by an elaborate symphonic rendition of the Wedding March.

_Parents of the Bride: Adoptive Parents of the Groom:_

_George and Emma Granger Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_We are pleased to announce the upcoming marriage of our children, Hermione Eve Granger and Harry James Potter._

_You are invited to celebrate this joyous occasion with us._

_The ceremony will take place at "The Burrow" on Saturday, April 1st and will be followed by a reception._

_Please RSVP by owl, no later than March 15th._

The Hogwarts professors seemed elated by the news, as they smiled warmly upon receiving their invitations and immediately began discussing possible gifts they'd purchase for the happy couple. Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily before they shifted over to the end of the table, where a gloomy potions master fiddled with the invitation in his hand.

A moment later Severus finished his breakfast and swept out of the Great Hall, his black robes billowing behind.

Once he was in the hallway Snape grabbed the wall for support, in an attempt to regain his composure. It wouldn't do to allow this wedding to get to him. After all, he knew about it in advance. And yet, receiving the invitation seemed so final and real. It would most definitely force him to cease his nightly fantasizing sessions about Harry returning to his arms…

Smelling smoke, Severus' worried gaze searched the area for the source, only to find the lavish invitation burning in his hand.

He cast a quick sprinkling charm and put out the fire.

"You can't fool your own magic, can you my boy?"

Severus turned around to find Albus standing in front of him, a sad knowing smile on his face.

"I'm sure I have no clue as to what that means, Albus."

The headmaster took the remains of the invitation from the black-haired wizard's hand and tutted softly.

"It's a shame none of us ever taught Harry that even Gryffindor nobility must have its limits."

And with that enigmatic declaration, the aged wizard left Severus to his first class of the day.

==============================================================

**April 1st**

****

"Hold still, Harry! I can't tie it with you fidgeting around like a madman!" Bill Weasley's good-natured reprimand finally got Harry to stop moving.

He was in the Weasley's bedroom, putting the final touches on his formal attire, moments before walking down the aisle.

_This is it_, he thought. _There's no turning back after this._

"Last chance to run away!" Fred or George chuckled merrily, as they entered the room. One of them (he couldn't concentrate on which was which at the moment) pat him on the back while the other was displaying an assortment of 'specially crafted' Weasley Wizard Wheezes items they'd created in his and Hermione's honor.

"This one's called the **_Orgasmic Orange_**. It'll make your nighttime recreation more enjoyable, if you will" the twins guffawed loudly. "And this here is a **_Long-Lasting Lizard_**".

Upon Harry's quizzical look the twin explained, chuckling as he went along: "It's a horrible name, I know, but it will make you last a whole lot longer for that lustful bride of yours!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins, as he stashed the confectionary in his robe pocket. He knew he was supposed to be happy. After all, Hermione was his closest friend. She was beautiful and intelligent, funny and reliable. A wizard could do a whole lot worse!

But she was Ron's girl, not his. Ron was supposed to be walking down the aisle with her today. Ron was the one who should have been going on a month long romantic honeymoon in Greece. Ron. Not Harry.

But Ron was dead. He had lost his life fighting for the side of the Light in the final battle. Harry may have been the victor in the final showdown, but the price their side paid had been so dear. They'd lost so many others in the process. Ron, Seamus, Remus, Kingsley, Colin: just to name a few.

And here he was…the great hero of the wizarding world. It had been a year since they'd buried Ron, and Harry was taking his place at Hermione's side.

After all, she'd come running to Harry, weeping, grieving, hurting. What could he have done but comfort the girl? He had willingly offered her his friendship, his warmth, and his love. But she wanted more; all that he could give, in fact. She wanted a replacement for the love she'd lost.

So Harry, being the noble Gryffindor (with a hero complex) that he was could do nothing but agree to give it to her. Every last bit.

Even if it meant giving up on Severus. Giving up on everything he'd ever wanted. Giving up on love.

Harry forced himself out of his melancholic reverie and took one last look in the mirror. "Smile, honey! You look like a man condemned!" the mirror teased, causing Harry to flinch.

He then turned around and marched downstairs.

He had a wedding to get to.

=============================================================

I am the review monster - feed me!!!


	2. Something Blue

A huge bunch of thanks to all those who have reviewed:

_**Crystal56, Anarane Anwamane, Magdelena1, TommieBoy182, aryth, kiwileesa, nerd-girl, Orihara Kaoru, adsf, Emma, Cloudburst2000, Sylvanus Snape**_

**__**

**Noble Gryffindors**

****

****

**Warning: HP/SS slash! Post Hogwarts.**

**Rating: R**

**Chapter 2: Something Blue**

**=================================================================================**

**April 1st continued:**

As he was making his way to the garden, where the ceremony was about to commence, Harry's thoughts were focused on none other than Severus.

At Hermione's insistence, they'd invited all of their former Hogwarts professors, but he was hoping his former lover had found an excuse to keep from attending.

Harry didn't quite trust himself around the man, what with the intense emotions he was still harboring for him. The young wizard highly doubted such deep emotions would ever dissipate. So as he scoured the garden curiously, registering in his mind the guests who had show up, he couldn't help but feel a pang of relief mixed with a surprising amount of disappointment at the absence of one Severus Snape.

_It's better this way_, Harry convinced himself. _It would have just made this day even more difficult than it already is, for both of us. _

Harry took his place in front, by Albus Dumbledore, who was officiating over the service, as he waited for his blushing bride to arrive.

When he saw Hermione being led down the aisle by her father, he was overwhelmed with emotion. She looked so beautiful, so hopeful. His best friend's eyes welled up with tears as she took her place by Harry's side.

I wonder how many of those tears are for Ron… 

Harry didn't kid himself into believing Hermione was madly in love with him. No, this was not a marriage of unbridled love. It was a union of convenience. Two friends seeking solace in one another's arms.

If he really stopped to think about it, it was more like one of the friends relying on the other to shield her from further pain and sorrow. Hermione had unknowingly entangled him in her web of dreams, wishing and hoping the comfort they could offer one another would be enough to override the void created by the lack of love and passion in their lives.

If only she knew what he was giving up for her…

But Hermione didn't know. No one knew, except maybe Albus Dumbledore.

Harry and Severus had gone to great lengths to hide their relationship. At first it was a necessary secret so that the Dark Lord would not be able to play them against one another. Then, after Harry had killed him, there really was no reason for sneaking around. Quite frankly, Harry had wanted to go public as soon as the Dark Lord and his followers had ceased from posing a threat to the couple, but he wasn't sure Severus would agree. After all, being romantically linked to the Boy-Who-Kept-Living would have had a significant effect on the potions master's life.

So Harry didn't push. He didn't even mention it. He settled on taking whatever Severus was capable of giving, without adding extra demands on the man.

For Harry was a noble Gryffindor.

=============================================================

And then Hermione fell apart.

She and Ron had been engaged for several months when he died. They planned on getting married once the war was over, but that was not to be.

The studious, intelligent, organized, strong-willed young woman suffered a mental breakdown and found herself spiraling downward at a speedy pace. So naturally, she grabbed on to her closest friend and appointed him her lifesaver.

Harry assumed the position willingly, at first. He wanted to help his friend regain her optimism and cheerfulness. He wanted to show her that all hope was not lost. He attempted to do this by spending hours upon hours talking to her, taking her out to dinner, movies, the theater – anything that would take her mind off her grief for a few hours.

Within a month or so it was clear that Hermione's mental state had vastly improved. The only problem was, she had developed a strong attachment to Harry. In fact, she'd convinced herself that the sisterly love she felt for him had transformed to romantic love.

That's when everything started going downhill…

**_(back to the present)_**

The ceremony was simple and tasteful. Albus bestowed his blessings on the happy couple. Harry and Hermione exchanged their vows and shared an awkward kiss binding their union.

Simple, tasteful, and cold.

After leading Hermione in their first dance as husband and wife Harry sauntered off to the sidelines. He felt nauseous, suffocated, miserable. He had just pledged his unwavering fidelity and commitment to a woman he was not in love with. A woman who could never make him happy, nor he her. The young wizard drifted off to the edge of the green moor which lay at the edge of the Burrow and leaned on the trunk of the great oak tree, whispering to himself: "What have I done???"

Harry jumped in surprise as he heard a silky voice reply:

"I believe you've just made the biggest mistake of your life. One you will regret for many years to come."

Turning to face the owner of said voice, Harry blinked several times in an attempt to ensure the man in front of him was not a mere figment of his overactive imagination.

"Sev?" He asked timidly.

"You didn't think I'd stay away, did you?" Severus drawled.

The green-eyed wizard lowered his gaze to the ground and began shuffling his feet with great agitation.

"I looked for you before the ceremony but couldn't find you."

"You just keep losing me, don't you?" the silky voice teased mercilessly.

Severus' question proved to be Harry's undoing. Before he knew what hit him, the young man fell to the ground, head in hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Severus knelt down beside him, not quite knowing what to say or do. He knew it wouldn't be appropriate to do what he really wanted to. It wouldn't be appropriate for him to throw his arms around the young man and rock him back and forth while kissing his tears away, murmuring sweet words of love into his ear. Walking away wasn't an option either though he had a feeling that would have been the wiser choice, for both men.

So Severus sat by Harry under the large oak tree, waiting for the young wizard to calm down.

Touch me, Sev. Please! Hold me in your arms and make it all better! Harry's insides were screaming, but he dared not utter these wishes out loud. 

Minutes later, as he regained composure, Harry turned to face Severus, drying his tears with a quick spell.

"Why did you come?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

"Curiosity got the better of me, I presume. I felt I had to see it for myself."

Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

Pause.

"So am I, Harry."

At that awkward moment the younger wizard stood up and made to return to the party. He had taken only a few steps before turning around to face his lover one last time. He gazed deeply into Severus' shining eyes, and muttered:

"I wish I'd allowed the hat to put my in Slytherin."

================================================================

**TBC???**

_Ok, this is where you guys come in. Should I leave it there or should I continue? My original plot was quite a bit longer and spanned over many more years, but having completed this chapter, I'm not sure if there's a need to continue._

_Should I keep it short and sad or keep going to appease the happy-ending fans out there?_

_It's your call!_


	3. Broken Lions

**Noble Gryffindors**

_**Warning:**_ HP/SS slash HG/HP mention of RW/HG

_**Rating:**_ R

_**AN:**_ I really wasn't planning on continuing this, but I received so many emails begging me not to leave things as they were. So thanks for all your kind words, and here's my attempt to display the contrasting feelings, which currently exist inside the troubled mind of everyone's favorite Gryffindor.

**Chapter 3:** **Broken Lions**

****

Harry and Hermione Potter apparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place that evening. They were to christen their newly decorated bedroom that night before heading for the beautiful Greek island of Santorini, the following morning.

The couple marched hesitantly up the stairs, each lost in their own thoughts. Upon entering the lavish bedroom, decorated in warm tones of cream and navy blue, Hermione excused herself and slipped into the bathroom.

Harry breathed in relief as he plopped himself on the large canopy bed in the center of the room. He leaned back so that he was lying on the bed, horizontally, staring at the beautiful mural painted on the ceiling above. The mural portrayed a large boa constrictor resting triumphantly on the back of a lion brought to submission. The brooding wizard sighed painfully as he realized how deeply he identified with the broken lion in the painting. The mural was charmed to allow its subjects to move, but in the two years Harry'd spent living in this house he'd never seen the animals change their positions much. Occasionally the serpent would wiggle around lazily, ensconcing the lion's mane under its cold scales, but not once had Harry witnessed the lion rise from his place.

Harry's daydream was cut short by the soft creak of the bathroom door. He pushed himself up to lean on his elbows and looked up at a bashful Hermione, dressed in a translucent white teddy that did not leave much to the imagination.

The normally confident, assertive witch was twirling a light brown curl nervously as her shy gaze rested on her new husband. Had the circumstances been different, this might have been a seductive sight, as the young woman's tanned shapely form was displayed almost in full. In this case, however, her choice of intimate apparel merely served to further the couples' feelings of discomfort and confusion.

Several excruciatingly long and uneasy minutes passed with Hermione fidgeting uncomfortably in front of Harry who was still sprawled on the bed, trying to force himself to behave as was expected of a blissful groom. Finally, he stretched his arm out towards his bride and invited her to join him. Hermione took a few unsteady steps towards the large bed and sat down stiffly. Harry had pushed himself up and joined her on the edge of their bed. Gingerly, he took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. Kissing her hand chastely, he watched Harmione squirm at his side.

Both Potters realized this was going to be an awkward experience.

Harry kept his wife's hand clasped in his, as he tilted his face sideways to face her. He then closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. The soft sweet mouth seemed unsure of the intrusion, but warmed up to the kiss quickly. Hermione parted her lips gently to allow Harry's tongue to dart in, licking and nipping at her lip and tongue. Though they'd shared kisses before, this one was quite different. Perhaps it was because of their new status as husband and wife, or perhaps it was the fact that this time the kiss held a silent promise of activities yet to come; activities they had yet to perform together until this night.

As the kiss deepened they wrapped their arms around one another and leaned back to lie on the bed. Then seasoned fingers undid clasps, removed clothing, and uncovered territories that had previously been irrelevant to their relationship. The flushed young couple may have been the best of friends for the past nine years, but tonight they were crossing a line they had never crossed before. Tonight they would become lovers and thus seal the vows they'd made to one another earlier in the day.

Later that night Harry was lying in bed, Hermione's limp form curled against his naked body, trying to force away the myriad of thoughts racing through his mind. His lovemaking with Hermione, though pleasant enough, had been somewhat mechanical and reserved for his liking. The distressed man held back a strained sigh as he indulged in a wistful recollection of his passion-filled nights with Severus. The intense lust and attraction between the men had remained electrifying throughout their two years together. In fact, the deeper their intimacy grew, the more gratifying and sizzling the sex had been. Harry's body practically hungered for the older man's touch and it had a peculiar way of responding to Severus' every word, gaze or touch in such wild manners that it had sometimes frightened the young wizard. Harry thought back to the bouts of panic he had experienced occasionally, whenever he'd find himself questioning his former lovers' ability to accept his all-consuming emotions without feeling suffocated. But Severus had continuously reassured him that not only were these emotions welcome, but that they were, in fact, met equally, by him.

Harry gently plied away from his sleeping wife and turned onto his side. He felt unshed tears brimming in his weary eyes upon the realization that Severus was now lost to him for good. He, Harry, had chosen to let the man he needed and loved more than anything go for the sake of good comeraderie.

_I must be the world's biggest fool_ he thought bitterly before closing his eyes and escaping into a troubled night's sleep.

* * *

The following morning found Harry and Hermione packed up and ready to embark on their honeymoon in Santorini. The bungalow had been booked in advance and their cases packed before the wedding, so all that was left to do was to arrive at their destination.

Harry shrunk their bags and pocketed them swiftly, wondering if the undesirable tension that had formed between them as soon as they awoke that morning would dissipate shortly. He sincerely hoped so, for the last thing he wanted was to spend the next month feeling as if he were in the presence of a complete stranger. Come to think of it, they were married now, so it wouldn't end at a single month. They'd be returning home at the end of the honeymoon to start their new life as a married couple. This thought caused the green-eyed wizard to wince inwardly. Married to Hermione he thought. That's not the way my life was supposed to end up…

A moment later Harry heard Hermione cough before addressing him.

"We should probably get going now." She said neutrally, avoiding making eye contact.

Harry nodded and marched downstairs, sensing Hermione follow. Once they were certain they hadn't forgotten anything, they apparated to the magical wing of Gatwick Airport, where they'd booked an international floo. This was Hermione's first magical trip abroad, whereas Harry had been to Tuscany with Severus during the previous year to celebrate their first anniversary. So Harry led the way in the erratic maze that made up the magical wing of the modest airport.

Once the Potters breezed through the passport checkpoint and the various disarming charms and security checks for use of dark magic performed on their shrunken luggage, they found themselves standing in front of a rather typical looking fireplace. A witch in formal airport attendant robes (which were surprisingly similar to stewardess uniforms, as Hermione noted) waved her wand over the pair of them to discern the destination of their trip, as well as to ascertain that they had, in fact, made reservations for the floo. She then produced a jug that contained sparkling golden dust, explaining it was long-distance floo powder, which would enable them to travel far greater distances than that which the local floo network enables.

Hermione's eyes were bright and inquisitive and it was easy to see how pleased she was to learn so many new customs and habits of the magical world. She even graced Harry with a warm smile, before grabbing a handful of the golden dust, entering the hearth and enunciating the name of their Greek resort perfectly.

Harry followed his wife's lead and not a moment later found himself tumbling ungracefully out of the resort fireplace. He dusted off the soot from his robes and looked around the room for Hermione. He located her at the front desk, already probing the concierge for information on the activities and sites in and around the resort. The Potters were led to their private bungalow, which was a three-minute walk from the main resort building, but secluded enough so as to provide complete privacy. The bungalow held a spacious bedroom, a cozy-looking living room, a luxurious bathroom with a decadently appealing tub that could easily fit two, and a kitchenette. The living room opened to a romantic deck with two lounge chairs, which could be connected to one another, forming a comfortable looking 'lounge couch'. The stairs from the deck led to a private beach the couple could enjoy, though they were also shown the public beach where they might go when they wanted company.

Once the concierge had left them alone in their bungalow the tension seemed to reappear. They stood in front of one another, awkwardly, not knowing how to proceed. Then Hermione swung out her wand, returned their bags to their normal size, and began unpacking diligently. Harry sighed in frustration as the exasperating witch ignored him again.

"Hermione?"

The brown haired witch turned slowly and faced her husband, a questioning expression on her face.

Encouraged by Hermione's quick response, Harry stepped towards her, took her hand in his, and moved them both to sit on the bed. Hermione did not resist, but she lowered her head so that he couldn't see her face. Harry placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that they were gazing at one another.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"You've been avoiding me since you woke up this morning."

Hermione's expressive eyes conveyed that she was having difficulty answering his question. She appeared to be thinking out an explanation in her mind before voicing it.

Harry remained silent, wishing to offer her the patience and support she needed to open up to him.

"It's just strange is all, Harry. Don't get me wrong, last night was wonderful, but it triggered a lot of memories I'd buried." The young witch lowered her gaze to the ground again before mumbling: "Memories of Ron."

Harry wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her soft brown curls.

"It must have been very difficult for you. I apologize if I was in some way insensitive or hurt you in any way."

Hermione's head jerked up immediately and she looked directly into Harry's forlorn eyes. "No, Harry. You were sweet and caring. I'm just being an emotional basket case. I'm so sorry, Harry."

The young wizard shook his head fiercely. "You've nothing to apologize for. I should have been more perceptive and in tune with your feelings."

Holding his emotional wife in his strong arms, Harry couldn't help but think to himself:

_I'm a right prat for doing this to you, 'Mione. To think that you have been suffering such pain for the loss of your love, while I sit around feeling sorry for myself, being petty, and dreaming of Severus. You deserve so much more than this, Hermione. You deserve a better husband, not to mention a better friend_.

* * *

I'd love you forever if you were to send me a review! :)


End file.
